creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EtherBot/Let's Talk: Channel Zero: No-End House PART TWO!
I wanted to basically give an update on my predictions I made in part one, which you can read here. As always, Channel Zero is a horror and mystery show so obviously any spoilers won't just give away the twists for you but severely undermine both the artists who made the show as well as your active experience of it anyway. If you have any sliver of respect for horror writers or creators (and I have reason to believe you do) than PLEASE just watch the show before reading anything I write about it. As an anthology show each season is it's own story so you can literally jump straight into season 2 with no context, and I recommend you do. Alright with that out of the way my most important previous predictions were like this: Everything involving JT I was sort of right. I thought there would be a point where JT encounters a fake Tracy which was wrong, but there IS a point where Tracy encounters a fake JT so I'm pretty happy to call that a success. Also my prediction included fake Tracy making the moves on real JT, but since there is no fake Tracy as far as we know, and real JT was murdered by fake JT, obviously nothing there, right? Sort of, I mean the only reason I predicted a fake and sexy Tracy was because I expected the show was trying to go somewhere with the thread of JT having unrequited feelings for Tracy, and having fake JT have a hot girlfriend with no voice who exists solely to kiss fake JT all the time seems to tie off that thread nicely for pretty much the same reason so I'm pretty happy with that also. I also wanna say that I totally called the whole "fake JT who's more succesful than real JT" idea in my own life before it was revealed, I just didn't write it into the original post because I had the idea after writing it and there was no good place to just slide it in. I also predicted that JT's bust not breaking was to imply that he would be the only one who makes it to Room 6 without chickening out and I'm pretty sure they imply that he also chickened out, and also I'm pretty sure the little pocket universe neighborhood IS Room 6 so that theory is dead sadly, as well as all the theories I made that elaborated on it being dead. He's the only one so far to have a No-End Doppleganger though, presumably, (but I have my sights set on DreamBoat being some agent of the house and not a real person), so I'm willing to assume that the bust not being broken means he's the best person to dopplegang, in the otherworldly-force-that-controls-the-house's eyes. Also there was a scene of just JT and DreamBoat together so that was semi-correct, and then later Fake JT and they both distract murder dad by banging the lockers which is nice. I should clarify right now that I'm fully aware that "Tracy" is named Jules, "JT" is named JD, and DreamBoat is named "Seth" I'm just having myself a laugh, bear with me. The Backpack Guy I was 100% right about backpack guy in both his origin as well as what his role seems to be currently, which is the cooler guy who vaguely knows more about the house and will help our heroes find the exit. Also he'll probably die. It's possible that the creators intended this to be easily guessable so that they cant pull the rug from under me later so I'll be paying close attention to the Backpack Guy. Something might be up. Either way, my predictions were, quote: That guy with the backpack is either an agent of the house or somebody who went into the house in like the first few rooms but left before the split up point and his girlfriend went in or something and never left and he hunted down the house since. Like I said, laying my cards down. I consider myself pretty good at spotting plot twists but the last season threw me for quite a few loops so I'm not sure about any of my predictions here. ... If my 2nd prediction about that guy with the backpack was right then I think that means he's gonna help out the main two girls in rescuing JT and that girlfriend/sister/something he lost to the house. end quote. Seems mostly right, if not in the details than at least in the spirit. If anything, I totally called what kind of character this was, and now I'm patting myself on the back for it. Misc. Not much to say about my previous predictions for Tracy, nothing's been proven or disproven, but I have some theories I made up now. Not sure what's going on with the orb of power and people that Tracy keeps touching but it seems like probably something she already knows about more than the audience and also I think that Tracy might be the source for all the information that the fake town has. The murder dad obviously hasn't said anything Margot doesn't know, but up until he touched her head and ate up the memories of Margot's mom, neither has he said anything Tracy doesn't know, and that speech he gives to Tracy in the kitchen plays less like Margot's hidden resentment and more like Tracy's secret insecurities and guilt over what she thinks is abandoning her friend. Also the scene where they scooby-doo-trap the Dad in that work garage thing was a great scene and took my breath away, literally, and I don't know why. I got startled by him falling down that hole and I had to regain my composure slowly after that as the scene kept playing. Not much to say about Margot either, so far she's more a character than a mystery so I doubt much will be "revealed" about her, but she's pretty similarly written to Mike from season 1 and some twists were revealed about him so not a lot to say on this front. I'm still waiting for some kind of red flag. Also fake JT just wants to leave the house but he's also falling apart or something so he's gonna need to eat some memories. DreamBoat seems both aware of this and pretty relaxed about it, even poking fun at JT's "allergic reaction," which is mostly the reason why I think he's gonna turn out to be somehow a threat and not a good guy. He also had a lovely night with Margot which is great for them but makes me even more confident that he's somehow a threat because nothing is scarier than finding out your love interest is actually an inhuman being brought to life by an otherworldy force of pure evil. He's also the reason Margot even entered the house, bumping into her at a bar "coincidentally" and when asked how old he was later he says "I'm 20-something, okay?" which sounds like bad writing unless it's on purpose and meant to imply that he doesn't know how old he is other than his vague demographic...which was crafted for him so he could lure girls into the house?? Who knows, maybe? He also mentioned he forgets things intentionally, which is a good character growth moment for Margot given her hang up of guilt and being burdened by the past and all that, but for DreamBoat that's a weird concept. He didn't just bury his early adolesence he's actually intentionally forgotten it, to the point where he genuinely can't remember it anymore, which, sorry writers, isn't possible. Can we talk theming by the way? Margot's obsession over the memory of her dad isn't just her central problem inwardly but currently also an outward force hunting her and her friends down. In order for him to survive he has to literally eat her other memories which could be a reference to how for a time he's consumed her other thoughts, everything being tainted by his tragedy. Their neighbors only do vague inhuman robotic things, not because that's really creepy and good commentary on the idealized patterns and robot-ness of suberbia life, (which it is), but more importantly because there aren't enough memories of them to give them any more shades or dimension. Fake JT and Murder Dad are fully realized because they were close enough to the main cast for them to be able to "make up" how they would do this. You can easily guess what you're mother or best friend or brother would say if you did something, but can you give that level of made up dimension or color to you're neighbors? Probably not. So a world that's made out of memories being translated literally and made physical would obviously make the unimportant character vague and inhuman in their actions. DreamBoat's memories don't matter, so he doesn't have any. Anyway those are my ideas. Category:Blog posts